phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard
|used-by = |levels = }}Wizards in Phaeselis are rare and are not universally treated respect. They are seen as using something that is truly limiting or are treated as children when it comes to harnessing and using power. Wizards rely power externally, molding what they call the eldritch power into spells. While the powerful wizard can command respect by throwing around an impressive amount of power, that respect is short lived. Wizardry in Phaeselis revolves around traditions. Each tradition has an approach with which they can cast spells. While wizards cast the same spells, each tradition approaches magic differently and have different styles of magic. Traditions of Magic The Tradition of Sin: This is the Native Wizardry of the Phoenician quarter. Wizards in Phoenician (Hebrew) society are not given accorded respect and are treated as sinners. Those that trafficked with familiar spirits and used magic were usually executed by stoning according to Phoenician Law. With the dominion of the Archmeniad Empire, Wizards received more respect: since it is against Archmeniad Law to slay a Wizard. Still they were denounced, so the Wizards embraced their stigma and became extreme specialists: each specializing in a school of magic named after one of the Seven Sins. Called Sin Mages, although they don’t truly traffic with runes, these Wizards secretly seek to upset the balance of power in Phoenicia and take over the city. To create a Phoenician Sin Mage, you create a wizard specialist according to the Sin Magic Specialist rules. The Hermetic Tradition: This is the Hellenic native tradition. It’s a Wizard in every possible way according to the Core Rules. Mages usually study magic in the Tradition of the Temple of Hermes, and learn magic by way of the God of Magic. As a matter of course, most Hermetic Wizards worship the God of Thieves, Messengers, Travelers, Luck, and Magic. Most of the time, hermetic mages are called Hermetic Philosophers in the Hellenic quarter, or Swami in the Vedic Quarter. The Massalian Elvish Tradition: The Massalian Elves specialize in Magic of the Demonic. Called Warlocks, Massalians have pet demons: ranging from a burning imp, to a seductive succubus, to a battle ranging Chain Demon. The Massalian elves absolutely believe that they need demonic magic to thrive in the world, so they use fire to fight fire. To create a Massalian warlock, you create a wizard specialist in Infernal Binding or a warlock. The Primalists: Lately, a couple of wizards have been visiting the old battlefields of the Hellene Conquest. Magic was released on both sides, and some even produced magic with highly variable results in their area. Through study of this magic, the ressurected the prehistoric tradition of magic. Called Primalists, these mages play with forces people can hardly understand. Their magic is so unpredictable that many have been banished from the city, sent to cities like Archaeopolis and Alexandria Eschate (Alexandria the Furthest). There are few of them in the city, and the tradition depends solely on the Master-Apprentice model of teaching. To create a primalist, one creates a wizard with the Primalist archetype. Trivia *The Wizard was introduced as the Magic-User in the original Dungeons and Dragons game, and continued through the Moldevay edition . *The Wizard was the first class to show specialization, first with the Illusionist in Advanced Dungeons and Dragons , and the Specialists in Advanced Dungeons and Dragons Second Edition . *Despite this specialization, Wizards are not at all very versatile. From the Chaos Mage in 2nd Edition , to Magic of the Inner Sea, to the wizardly themes of 5th edition , Wizards are not as versatile as Fighters. *Wizards trade off this versatility for power, and its this power is the gripe of many a player. However, magic is limited. Footnotes Category:Wizard Category:Core Classes Category:Player's Guide